Deja que nieve
by Muselina Black
Summary: Las Navidades de Minerva son recuerdos y nieve. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. 1953

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es cosa de una tal J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

**Deja que nieve**

_Las Navidades siempre debían ser blancas. Siempre. Una Navidad no era tal sin una gruesa capa de nieve en el suelo, una chimenea encendida y mucho chocolate caliente. Al final, todas las Navidades eran una repetición de la anterior. Cambiaban las personas y los lugares, pero a fin de cuentas, la Navidad seguía siendo Navidad. Los mismos ritos, las mismas memorias._

_Y era en esas fechas cuando los recuerdos acosaban a Minerva. Porque le era imposible ver un jardín nevado y no pensar en él. En él y en esa época en la que todo era posible. Mal que mal, fue el primero del que se enamoró. No el último, por supuesto. Ahora tenía a Elphinstone y había logrado empezar nuevamente._

_Pero las nevadas siempre se lo recordaban. Las nevadas y el muérdago._

_Había que vivir con eso._

_Minerva se arrebujó en su capa y siguió caminando hacia la cabañita que compartía con su marido._

* * *

**I**

_**Caithness, diciembre de 1953.**_

—¡Minnie! —la joven se dio media vuelta al reconocer la voz que la llamaba. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Claro que era él. No podía ser otro. Él era la única persona en todo el mundo que la llamaba así. La única persona que podía hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido y el estómago se le llenara de mariposas, como un estúpido cliché cursi. Pero así era.

Dougal.

El muchacho saltó la verja de la casa de los McGonagall y corrió los últimos metros que los separaban en el jardín nevado. Ella no pudo contenerse e hizo lo mismo. Dougal la recibió con los brazos abiertos, levantándola y haciéndola girar en el aire. Nadie que la hubiera visto en esos momentos hubiera reconocido a la seria y estricta Premio Anual.

Pero es que con Dougal las cosas siempre eran diferentes.

—Te extrañé. ¿Tienes que irte a ese internado horrendo todos los años? —susurró cuando la hubo bajado. Su rostro estaba pegado al de Minerva, permitiéndole a la chica casi contar las pecas que tenía en la nariz.

—No es horrendo —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Y este es mi último año.

—Entonces, ¿desde el próximo año te tendré sólo para mí? —preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No lo sé… —Minerva no pudo resistirse a bromear un poco con el muchacho—. Tal vez me vaya a trabajar a Londres, ¿sabes?

—¿Serías capaz de hacerme algo así? —inquirió él, acercándose aún más. Sus manos estaban sujetando firmemente —. ¿De dejarme aquí, con el corazón roto y desolado?

Minerva sonrió y le besó la nariz rápidamente.

—No, claro que no podría —musitó—. Sólo iré a Londres si tú vas conmigo, por supuesto.

—¿Y si no quiero ir a Londres? ¿Y si quiero quedarme aquí y vivir en la granja? ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

Su voz era intensa, como si de verdad le hubiera dedicado muchas horas a pensar qué sería de ellos en el futuro. Y Minerva no podía menos que caer en sus sueños. Porque pensar en un futuro con Dougal era simplemente perfecto.

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó a los labios del joven, a pesar del frío que los atenazaba. Era curioso como Minerva se había olvidado por completo de que estaban afuera en un día helado. Pero junto a él no sentía frío. Cuando él sonreía así, Minerva podía ver al chiquillo que había conocido tantos años atrás y una sensación cálida se extendía por su pecho. Nada podía cambiar a Dougal.

Si tan sólo pudiera congelar el tiempo. Se quedarían eternamente ahí, paseando por el jardín congelado de los McGonagall, bajo los árboles cubiertos de nieve.

—Eso me parece bien —dijo él, sonriendo aún más ampliamente—. Trato hecho. Por cierto, ¿eso es muérdago? —añadió apuntando a un árbol tras la joven. Minerva se dio media vuelta para ver si lo era y cuando volvió a mirarlo para decirle que no, que se había confundido, Dougal la besó.

Sí, podría quedarse ahí eternamente. Con él.

* * *

_Se supone que Minerva conoció a Dougal cuando tenía dieciocho años, pero he decidido estirar un poco las cosas y hacer que se conozcan desde pequeños. Más que nada porque me gustaba la idea de Minerva enamorada en sus años escolares._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. 1984

**__****Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me p__ertenece y no lucro con esto._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

**Deja que nieve**

**II**

_**Hogsmeade, 1984**_

—Te estaba esperando —la cálida voz de su marido fue lo primero que la recibió al entrar a la cabañita que los dos compartían en el pueblo junto al colegio—. La cena está en el horno, sólo faltabas tú.

Elphinstone se acercó a su mujer, la agarró por la cintura y la besó larga y lentamente. Siempre la besaba así, como si ella fuera oxígeno y él la necesitara para vivir. Como si ella hubiera estado de viaje por el otro lado del mundo, en lugar de enseñando al otro lado del pueblo. Como si siempre la extrañara, sin importar lo cerca que estuviera.

—¿Yo también te extrañé, Elphinstone? —le respondió cuando él dejó de besarla—. ¿Ya llegaron Martin y Rebecca? —añadió, refiriéndose a los hijos de Elphinstone, de su primer matrimonio. Imogen Urquart había fallecido poco después del nacimiento de Rebecca. Él se había hecho cargo de los dos solo, dedicándose en exclusiva a ellos. Sus hijos habían sido el centro de su mundo, como era natural. Y para Minerva había significado muchísimo que ellos dos aceptaran su relación con él. Eran lo más importante que él tenía, después de todo.

Aunque al principio habían mirado a Minerva con cierta desconfianza —¿quién era esa extraña que había irrumpido de un día a otro en la vida de su padre?—, al final habían terminado por aceptarla. Los dos ya eran adultos y vivían en Londres, pero estaban invitados a cenar en la cabañita de sus padres para la noche de Navidad con sus familias. A Minerva aún le costaba pensar en sí misma como abuela.

—Aún no, dicen que llegarán en un rato —respondió su marido, sin soltarla de la cintura—. Lo que nos viene de perillas, ¿no crees?

—¡Elphinstone! —Minerva fingió escandalizarse y le dio un golpecito juguetón en el hombro.

Sin embargo, él la ignoró y empezó a besarla en el cuello. La mujer sintió que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina, como siempre que estaba junto a él. Elphinstone había logrado despertar en ella algo que creía dormido desde que le había dicho que no a Dougal. Había conseguido que ella se sintiera deseada, la mujer más guapa del mundo. Tenía que agradecerle por eso, por supuesto. No, nunca se había arrepentido de decirle que sí a Elphinstone.

Elphinstone, a pesar de no parecer una figura romántica, había hecho que Minerva volviera a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Había terminado por trastornarla de una forma que incluso a ella le parecía increíble.

Las manos del hombre empezaron a jugar con los botones de la capa que su mujer aún no se quitaba. Minerva lo ayudó a quitársela, pero justo en ese momento, un extraño aroma llegó a su nariz. Le dio un empujoncito a Elphinstone, que estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se detuvo al oler el aire.

—¡El pavo! —exclamó, echando a correr a la cocina. Minerva lo siguió, con una sonrisita en los labios.

Alguien tendría que arreglar ese desastre.

* * *

_Minerva terminó casándose con quien fuera su jefe en el Ministerio de la Magia. Que Elphinstone haya sido viudo es un invento de mi cabecita y sus hijos también._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	3. 2005

**__****Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter y todo lo relat__ivo a su mundo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

**Deja que nieve**

_No quiere que las cosas cambien._

_Quiere que todo siga como está. Con su empleo en Hogwarts, donde puede moldear jóvenes mentes y sacarles todo su potencial, donde aún puede seguir aprendiendo. Con Elphinstone en Hogsmeade, donde puede verlo siempre, y sabe que estará bien. Hace unas semanas le había dicho que estaba pensando en abrir una pequeña librería en el pueblo. No para hacerle la competencia a Flourish y Blotts, por supuesto, sino que para divertirse. Jubilarse no tenía tanta gracia como podía parecer._

_Ella estará encantada de apoyarlo, claro está. Sabe que siempre ha sido el sueño de Elphinstone y ahora puede realizarlo._

_Si hacía algunos años alguien le hubiera dicho que se sentiría así de satisfecha con su vida, Minerva no le habría creído. Pero así era._

_Se movió en la cama, buscando el cuerpo dormido de su marido, que automáticamente la rodeó con un brazo. Su calidez nunca dejará de confortarla._

**III**

_**Hogwarts, 2005**_

Los años empezaban a pesarle. Después de todo, ya no era la jovencita que era cuando había empezado a enseñar. En ese entonces nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría siendo la directora del colegio. Ahora, más años de los que le hubiera gustado admitir habían pasado. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en dejar el cargo y retirarse a una cabañita en Escocia, donde podría escribir artículos de transformaciones y tomar té.

Había llegado a una decisión: esa sería su última Navidad en Hogwarts. Prefería retirarse en ese momento, cuando aún estaba en sus plenas capacidades. Mejor ser recordada como una vieja enérgica que como una decrépita, ¿no?

Aunque era doloroso pensar en dejar Hogwarts. Había pasado casi toda su vida entre esas paredes; primero como estudiante y luego como profesora. Eran muchos años.

Pero últimamente empezaba a faltarle el aire al subir por las escaleras, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado. Le costaba un mundo levantarse por la mañana y sólo pensar en su deberes como directora era suficiente como para darle un dolor de cabeza. Sí, ya no estaba para esos trotes. Tenía que asumirlo.

Afuera estaba nevando. Era estupendo estar en su oficina en el castillo, calentita y protegida de la tormenta. Además, pocas veces Hogwarts se veía tan bonito como cuando estaba cubierto de nieve.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron girar la cabeza.

—Pase —indicó.

—Profesora, ¿va a bajar a cenar? —Aurora Jones, una profesora joven que acababa de ser contratada para enseñar Estudios Muggles (habían reformulado la asignatura por completo, por sugerencia de Hermione Granger), se asomó a la puerta. Como muchos de los profesores recién contratados, la chica había sido alumna suya, y nunca había logrado que la llamara por su nombre.

—Enseguida voy, Aurora.

Como siempre, los estudiantes se habían ido a pasar las Navidades con sus familias, al igual que varios profesores. Entre ellos, el bueno de Neville Longbottom, que acababa de casarse con Hannah Abbott. El muchacho había reemplazado a Pomona en los cursos inferiores, para aliviarle el trabajo a la buena mujer —otra que tampoco estaba para esos trotes, pero conseguir que lo admitiera sería imposible, por lo bajo— y se lo veía contentísimo. Minerva no podía estar menos que orgullosa del muchacho.

De hecho, estaba orgullosa de todos los suyos. Hermione Granger intentaba mejorar el sistema legal del Ministerio, Harry Potter perseguía magos oscuros, Ron Weasley había resultado más responsable de lo que parecía, Lavender Brown estaba trabajando en San Mungo, mientras que Parvati Patil había iniciado una empresa de pociones. Y esos eran sólo algunos de ellos. Minerva podía recordarlos a todos.

A lo largo de los años, Minerva había visto crecer a muchos chicos y chicas. Los había visto caerse, golpearse, seguir adelante y triunfar. A algunos los había visto torcer el camino, también. Era casi inevitable.

Pero en general, se sentía orgullosa de sus chicos y chicas.

Podría retirarse con la cabeza en alto, sabiendo que había hecho lo mejor que pudo por ellos.

* * *

_Creo que es un buen punto para dejar a la buena de Minerva. Es un personaje que me encanta y me llama muchísimo la atención, así que escribir sobre ella ha sido todo un placer._

_En fin, aquí lo dejo. Esta historia ha acabado y ahora queda esperar a la que viene._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
